


It's Okay, Hold My Hand

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [18]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 18 - No matter how many times Clementine's endured them, thunderstorms will never cease to scare her.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Kudos: 19





	It's Okay, Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Thunderstorms
> 
> I like to think that Clementine is afraid of storms in general.
> 
> In the series whenever there's a storm ie storm at St. John's Dairy, blizzard at the end of season 2, something bad always happens during it. Just a nice detail I think :3c

Thunderstorms are scary.

Loud, lightening, hard rain... there's really nothing good about a thunderstorm. It's especially bad when you're outside during one and you just have to bare it.

Clementine should be grateful that she's at least inside a secure building right now as a storm is currently raging outside the school, but she's still nervous.

_Okay_, she thinks to herself as a clap of thunder makes her almost jump out of her skin. _This isn't so bad._

She pulls her blanket closer to her face, and hopes that she isn't shaking too hard so she can catch a few hours of sleep.

A sound to her left startles her, but she relaxes when she sees that it's just Alvin Jr. tossing and turning in his bed.

"Clem? Are you okay?" AJ asks as he sits up in his bed, rubbing is eyes.

For a kid that's known to be a light sleeper, thunderstorms seem to knock him right out for a while. Clementine is grateful for that.

"Yeah, don't worry kiddo," she answers, wincing a bit when she hears her voice crack the slightest. "Just a thunderstorm outside is all."

"Oh," AJ says simply, aware of Clementine's fear of them. He seems to think for a moment before getting up and crawling into Clementine's bed, laying down next to her. He looks up at her and gives her what he hopes is a comforting smile. "I'll keep you company, that way you don't have to feel so scared."

Clementine doesn't say anything, but she smiles back, and snuggles closer to him. She's proud of how sweet he really is, even if he wants to be seen as tough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
